Quien podra ser ese angel?
by marilu11
Summary: Edward era seguro de si mismo, hasta aquella tarde en que la vio! Ahora no podia esperar hasta salir de la consulta para ir a espiarla desde el parque. la veia diariamente en aquel cafe leyendo y eso le bastaba para olvidar todo lo sucedido durante el dia. Tenia que juntar el valor y acercarse a ella, el verla desde lejos ya no era suficiente.
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes son totalmente propiedad de la gran Stephenie Meyer, yo solo deje fluir mis ideas.

* * *

**Quien** **podrá ser ese ángel?**

**Capitulo Uno: Desde lejos**

La vi desde lejos y me alegro el día, no sabia su nombre, ni donde vivía, pero esos ojos color chocolate y su hermoso cabello castaño rizado me hacían sonar con ella todas las noches. Estaba embobado con su imagen cuando mis queridos amigos me sorprendieron por detrás.

"Vamos Edward no la mires tanto que la vas a gastar!"

"Cállate Emmett! Te puede escuchar."

"Estamos lejos amenos que tenga super oído dudo mucho que nos este escuchando."

"Tiene super poderes? Quiero conocerla vamos chicos!" y comenzó a cruzar la calle.

"Espera! Por favor Jasper no le des ideas a este loco; mejor vamos llendo que mama esta esperandonos."

Y nos alejamos de ahi no sin antes voltear a verla una vez mas " Adios mi ángel te veré mañana"

"Vamos Bella apurate que mi tía Renne se va a enojar si no llegamos a tiempo."

"Ya voy Alice estoy enviándole un text a Rosalie para que nos espere lista" dije mientras guardaba mi Iphone.

"Porque tienes que venir todos los días a este café-libreria? O mejor dicho por quien? Vamos primita confiesa"

En ese momento llegamos al taller donde trabajaba mi hermana Rosalie y ella estaba esperando en la puerta.

"Salvada por la campana" dije "Rosalie apurate que mama nos esta esperando"

"Ya podemos irnos, ha sido un dia muy emocionante, conoci al chico mas tierno y tonto que se puedan imaginar, es perfecto"

"Perfecto? Quien eres y que le hiciste a mi hermana Rossie?" dije incrédula. Rosalie no se expresaba así de ningún chico, al contrario de Alice que se encandilaba sonando con un caballero de brillante armadura que viniera a su rescate.

"Si, que te paso a Rossie nunca te había oído hablar así de un chico." Dijo Alice riendo.

" Ya llegamos a casa, les cuento en la noche para que mi papa no escuche OK?" nos dijo suplicando

"OK" dijimos ambas, claro que no queríamos que nuestro sobre protector padre Charlie Swan escuchara algo, lo menos que haría seria encerrarnos en nuestra habitación hasta que mi madre se impusiera y lo hiciera entrar en razón pero no sin antes tener que escuchar LA CHARLA y seriamente no la queríamos escuchar!"

"Hola mama, hola papa!" dijimos las dos al mismo tiempo.

"Hola tios nos extrañaron?"

"Claro que si pequeñas si son la alegría de esta casa" dijo mi padre sonriendo.

Alice vive con nosotros desde que sus padres se separaron, su padre se fue de viaje por África y mi tía Marie simplemente pensó que su hija estaría mejor en New York viviendo sola. Claro que mi mama no concordó con su hermana. Una jovencita sola en esta gran ciudad, definitivamente no y no le costo mucho convencer a mi padre, quien inmediatamente la adopto como una hija mas.

" Bien queridas tienen algo nuevo que contarnos?" dijo una muy risueña Renne.

" A que te refieres? Nada nuevo ha pasado!" respondió una muy nerviosa Rosalie

"No tía no ha pasado nada en lo absoluto." Dijo Alice muy nerviosa. Que estaba pasando acá, tenia que averiguarlo ya!

"Bueno ya nos retiramos estamos muy cansadas gracias por todo Nana nos vemos mañana mama, vamos chicas" "hasta mañana papa" e inmediatamente me levante jalando a Rossie y Alice; esto ameritaba un interrogatorio al estilo Bones.

Cuando llegamos a mi la puerta de mi cuarto las mire y les dije "vayan a cambiarse y las veo en cinco minutos y no se atrevan a demorarse" Dios me escuche exactamente como Alice.

"OK" dijeron ambas y se fueron a cambiar a su cuarto, yo hice lo mismo y cinco minutos después estábamos todas sentadas en mi cama. "Bien quien de las dos va a empezar?" pregunte mirándolas seriamente.

"A que te refieres?" dijo Alice

"Bueno entonces seras tu. Confiesa por que estas tan nerviosa o debo decir por quien?"


	2. Chapter 2

Los personajes son totalmente propiedad de la gran Stephenie Meyer, yo solo deje fluir mis ideas.

* * *

**Capitulo Dos: Confesiones**

"No tengo nada que contar" dijo Alice mientras descubría algo muy interesante en el borde de las sabanas.

"Aja, debe ser grande. Habla enana"

"Si crees que te vas a librar de ser interrogada, te equivocas; tu sigues Rossie."

"Esta bien pero quiero decirles que no lo imagine, es real. Hace una semana estaba visitando el nuevo edificio donde quiero poner mi estudio de diseño, y me quede atorada en el elevador."

"Porque no nos avisaste enana, debes haberte asustado mucho sabemos que no te gustan los espacios cerrados" Me preocupe pero luego pensé "que paso para que no le afectara"

Bueno déjenme contarles, justo antes de que se trabara el ascensor subió el mas perfecto caballero ojos azules, cabello rubio, un príncipe en su totalidad. Yo trate de no demostrar lo asustada que estaba pero el se dio cuenta y como no nos venían a ayudar y los minutos pasaban, me busco conversación, y me distrajo hasta que nos vinieron a sacar luego quizás me invito un café, y me acompaño a casa."

"Como es que nadie se dio cuenta de que viniste con alguien ? Y donde dejaste tu carro Alice"

"Lo deje en el estacionamiento del edificio. El no quería que yo manejara en ese estado de nervios. Es psicólogo, saben y tiene su practica en el mismo piso que pienso poner mi estudio."

"Y ese príncipe tiene nombre?

"Ya se besaron?" dijo Rosalie sonriendo.

" Si, se llama Jasper, tiene 24 y me llama todas las noches" "Incluso me acompaño a hacer algunas compritas ayer"

"Por eso me dejaste esperando una hora en el taller? No lo puedo creer, podrías haberme llamado, o avisar…."

"Espera Rossie, si el esta dispuesto a ir de compras eso quiere decir que nosotras…"

"Tienes razón Bella, querida Alice desde ya Jasper tiene nuestra aprobación, claro que papa es tema aparte."

"Por favor me tienen que ayudar, se que el es el correcto, mi tía puede ayudarme a convencer a mi tío, y ustedes también"

"Lo que sea por nuestra primita favorita"

"Gracias chicas, un momento soy su única prima"

"Ya lo sabemos enana, bueno ahora es tu turno querida Rossie, empieza"

"Bueno hoy cuando regresaba del banco, encontré a este grandulon en el taller, había llevado el Mercedes de su padre para su chequeo, y al verme sin el overol creyó que era una bimbo y se quiso lucir"

"Lo hubieran visto tratando de impresionarme con sus conocimientos de mecánica, mi tío Caius estaba atrás de el y no paraba de reír, me dijo cada barbaridad que no pude mas y tan solo pase por su lado y me puse el overol para luego deslizarme debajo de su auto y hacerle la primera inspección. Cuando sali de abajo del auto el seguía mirándome con cara de niño y tartamudeaba una especie de explicación acerca de su confusión de terminologías por los autos importados y que se yo. Dejo el auto y se fue no sin antes regresar corriendo darme un beso en la mejilla y decir que era la mujer perfecta."

"Por lo menos sabes su nombre? Porque asumo que te gusto o de lo contrario le habrías tirado una llave de tuercas por la cabeza por el beso"

"Claro que si hermanita, se llama Emmett Cullen"

"Cullen?" dijo una muy emocionada Alice

"Si, por que?"

" El apellido de Jasper es Cullen"

"Interesante, muy interesante. Bueno chicas ahora todas a dormir."

"Un momento Isabella, tu también tienes algo que contarnos."

"Yo? De que hablas Alice, yo soy un libro abierto"

"No te creo, tienes semanas yendo al mismo café, leyendo el mismo libro y siempre a la misma hora y no faltas un solo día."

"La enana tiene razón, ademas no creas que no he notado que tu Isabella la devoradora de libros no ha pasado del primer capitulo del libro que empezaste hace tres semanas"

" La verdad es que he estado distraída últimamente"

"Por que? O mejor dicho por quien?

"Hay un muchacho que todos los días se para a verme desde la acera del frente a la misma hora todos los días"

"Estas loca y si es un acosador, no mejor le decimos a papa y que te ponga protección, o mejor ya no iras a ese café. Y …"

"No por favor, el no es un acosador, es tan dulce y no hace ningún mal viéndome desde lejos, se ve tan guapo con su bata blanca."

"Oh, oh creo que Bellita esta enamorada, como se llama picarona?"

"Ese es el problema, no lo se."

"Tres semanas y aun no lo sabes? Hermanita tenemos que averiguar su nombre."

"Mañana mismo primita, mañana mismo"

* * *

"Chicos por favor no le digan a mama sobre la chica del café, no quiero que mama se haga ilusiones ni que papa empiece con aquello de que ya debo sentar cabeza"

"Pero tu quieres sentar cabeza Eddie, porque eso es lo que buscas con la muñeca castaña o no?"

"Emmett, ya te he dicho que no me llames Eddie, claro que quiero algo serio pero aun no me he atrevido a preguntarle ni su nombre."

"No te preocupes hermanito, mañana mismo crearemos la oportunidad para que la conozcas casualmente y le preguntas su nombre."

"Si dejaselo al gran Emmett, algo se me va a ocurrir"

"Eso es lo que temo"

"Ja ja, no te preocupes Ed yo te ayudo a controlar las ideas de este loco"

* * *

Gracias a paolanch95, Barbaraaa7, BookwormRTP,Think Life, KatiiaCullenJ, lobalunallena, phoenix1993, y marieisahale por leer mi historia les prometo subir capitulos tan seguido como mi trabajo me lo permita. besos


	3. Chapter 3

Disculpen la demora pero el mi compu me abandono y recién la recupere tratare de subir mas capítulos esta semana. Besos espero les guste y dejen reviews.

* * *

"Despierta dormilona, tenemos mucho que hacer" digo Alice quitando las sabanas de mi cama a las …

"6 de la mañana? Estas loca, hasta los pájaros deben estar durmiendo!"

"Te equivocas querida ademas tenemos mucho que planear, de hoy no pasa que hablas con el bombom que te quita el sueno."

" De acuerdo pero Rossie tiene que venir con nosotras" y salimos hacia la habitación de Rosse

"Porque tengo que ir yo, ademas tengo que trabajar."

"Por favor hermanita no me dejes sola a merced de la duende, valla Dios a saber que se le puede ocurrir en esa cabecita"

"Te escuche Bella, y no te preocupes que esta cabecita solo piensa en tu bien" dijo Alice mientras sacaba ropa del closet para Rossalie, "ademas también ayudaremos a que la hermosa Rossie atrape a su galán"

"Yo no necesito ayuda, ademas para verlo tan solo tengo que llamarlo" dijo entrando al baño.

"Como tu digas querida. Bueno tu vete a tu cuarto banate y ponte lo que te puse en la cama que tenemos que ir de compras"

"Pero mi trabajo y el trabajo de Rosse? No me digas esta todo arreglado" dije mirando a Alice que me guiño el ojo y salio rumbo a su cuarto diciendo:

"Las veo en 30 minutos en la cocina"

* * *

Renne entro en la cocina y encontró a sus tres niñas despiertas, algo debía de estar pasando.

"Como están niñas, que planean hacer hoy? Hay alguna superventa que yo no sepa, esperenme y me cambio para ir con ustedes"

"NO" dijeron las tres al mismo tiempo

"Ok, debe ser bueno empiecen a contarme"

"No es eso mami lo que pasa es que tu tienes que atender a papa, y nosotras solamente vamos a ver tiendas" dijo apresurada Bella

"No se preocupen el puede venir también, quiere comprar unas municiones para su nuevo rifle" dijo Renne sonriendo

"NO, no tia se va a aburrir tu sabes como soy cuando hago compras"

" Si mama ademas ya sabes es cosa de chicas, ademas pensamos ir a Victoria Secrets y papa se avergonzaría"

"Ok, ya que veo que no nos quieren allí sera mejor que me cuenten la verdad, sino quieren que lo despierte" dijo tratando de ponerse seria.

"Vamos chicas saben que si no le contamos nunca saldremos de acá"

Le contaron a Renne todo y aceptaron que viniera con ellas, después de todo necesitarían una aliada para enfrentar a Charlie, y quedaron en encontrarse en una hora en el starbucks cerca del centro comercial.

Renne entro apresurada a su cuarto y comenzó a buscar su celular, marcando un numero en la memoria.

"Amiga perdona que te despierte pero creo que hay complicaciones"

"A que te refieres? Ayer confirmamos que Alice y Jasper están saliendo y Rosse y Emmett ya se conocieron"

"Si pero hay un muchacho que no conozco que ha llamado la atención de Bella y las chicas planean ayudarla con el"

"Tenemos que entrar en acción, pero sin que se den cuenta de lo que planeamos"

"Esme no te preocupes que todo esta controlado, te veo en dos horas en el centro comercial, en Beth Bath and Beyond" "Y trae a los muchachos contigo es hora de que Bella y Edward se conozcan"

"De acuerdo nos vemos alla" dijo Esme cerrando su teléfono.

"Que sucede, porque todo este alboroto?, es Sabado mujer regresa a la cama" dijo Charlie aun dormido

"Tu sigue durmiendo si quieres yo tengo unos problemitas que solucionar"

"Que estas planeando ahora, por favor que no sea otra sorpresa para Bella sabes que odia las sorpresas"

"No es lo que piensas, ademas estas seguro que quieres saber? Porque si es así tendrás que ayudarme a que mi plan de resultado"

"Hoy no querida, tengo que ir a reunirme con mis amigos en el club"

"De acuerdo nos vemos en la tarde en el club mi amor" y corrió a la ducha de prisa.

" Carlisle, nos vemos en el club en una hora" dijo Charlie lo mas bajo que pudo.

"De acuerdo nos vemos alla, Esme tienes planes para hoy?"

"Si, voy al centro comercial por algunas cosas y me llevo a los chicos para que me ayuden"

"Ok, me voy a llevar tu auto porque el mio esta en el taller, de acuerdo?"

"No hay problema pensaba usar el Jeep de Emmett es mas grande, nos vemos en la tarde en el club?"

"Si mi amor alla nos vemos"

* * *

"Porque a mi? Porque a mi? He sido un nino bueno"

"Ya cállate Emmet que no eres el único que tiene que ir" dijo Jasper mientras se tomaba la segunda taza de café

"Si, ademas mama no nos pide ayuda casi nunca y si la ayudamos temprano, estaré libre a tiempo para…"

"Cierto Eddie tiene razón nuestra misión es muy importante"

"Shh mama viene" dijo Jasper dejando su taza en el lavaplatos

"Listos queridos les prometo que no comprare mucho y luego iremos a comer al club con papa" dijo Esme guiándolos hacia el garaje.

"Aquí vamos" dijeron los tres hermanos.

Que misterio se traen los padres de los muchachos? les prometo que muchas sorpresas vendran en el proximo capitulo. Besos


	4. Chapter 4

Los personajes son totalmente propiedad de la gran Stephenie Meyer, yo solo deje fluir mis ideas.

* * *

"Donde esta mi mama? Se esta demorando mucho"

"Calmate Bella, mejor así o tendrás dos vistiendote en vez de una"

"Muy graciosa Rosse, Ja ja" dijo Alice haciendo uno de sus infaltables pucheros. En ese momento sono su celular. "es mi tía"

"Si Tia estamos en la entrada esperándote"

"Querida, vayan avanzando con sus compras que quiero comprarle una sorpresa a Bella, las encuentro en Gucci dentro de 30 minutos"

"Ok tía nos vemos" "bueno muchachas empecemos con la lencería y nos encontraremos con mi tía en Gucci en media hora."

"Ok vamos" dijeron ambas.

* * *

-Mientras tanto en el estacionamiento….-

"Por favor mama, cualquier lugar menos la tienda de lencería, es humillante, vergonzoso, ademas luego las chicas quieren probarse la ropa para nosotros." decían Jasper y Edward

"No le hagas caso mamá, yo te acompaño, hare ese gran sacrificio solo por ti"

"No te preocupes Emmett que no los necesito allí para nada, mas bien porque no van a la tienda de videos y nos vemos en la tienda de deportes en una hora, necesito comprarle unas cosas a tu papa y ustedes me ayudaran a elegir"

"Gracias mama nos vemos" dijo Edward sonriendo

"Nooo en serio mami yo.."

"Vamos Emmett te prometo comprarte un video juego de modelos para ti solito"

"Jasper no molestes a tu hermano"

"Si ya oíste a mama no molestes al gran Emmett" y riendo entraron en la tiend

- Cuando ya no los veía Esme saco su celular y llamo a Renne-

"Estoy entrando a la tienda amiga por donde estas"

"Aquí, que se te ha ocurrido?" dijo detrás de ella

"Primero que no me mates del susto, y segundo porque no me presentas a tus hijas, y casualmente las invito a comer al club conmigo"

"Me parece perfecto vamos con las chicas"

* * *

"Mira Bella, esta cartera esta perfecta para esas botas"

"No digo que no, pero ya compramos muchas cosas"

"Ni tantas niñas yo esperaba encontrar mas bolsas" dijo Renne entrando

"Hola mami vienes a rescatarme?" dijo Bella sonriendo

"Te hemos tratado muy bien no te quejes"

"Si ademas yo no he dejado que Alice juegue Barbie Bella contigo"

"Rosalie Swan no te pongas de su parte"

"Ninas tenemos compañía"

"Lo sentimos" dijeron las tres al mismo tiempo.

"Queridas como han crecido" dijo Esme abrazándolas

"Nos conoce?" dijo Bella

"Las conocí cuando eran pequeñitas, soy Esme, sus padres, los tuyos, mi esposo Carlisle y yo estudiamos juntos y luego tomamos caminos distintos"

"Usted conoce a mis papas" dijo Alice

"Si, pero porque no nos juntamos para comer en el club queridas, se me hace tarde y mis hombres no son muy pacientes"

"Hombres?" pregunto Alice sonriendo

"Esposo y tres hijos querida" "Nos vemos alla tengo muchas ganas de volver a ver a los chicos"

"Adios ninas nos vemos mas tarde"

"Adios, un gusto volver a verla?"

"Mama nosotras teníamos unas cosas que hacer hoy a las 4"

"Pues cancelan porque no voy a dejar plantada a Esme, ahora a comprar un poco de ropa para las vacaciones"

"Que vacaciones, nadie dijo nada de unas vacaciones"

"No les dije, que raro bueno les cuento luego" y sin mas se dirigió a Bloomingdale's

"Bueno hijos ya tenemos lo que quiero por hoy, mañana terminare de comprar todo para las vacaciones"

"A donde iremos? dijo Emmett

"Ya les diré mas tarde ahora vamos al club"

* * *

"Bueno Charles, que has pensado porque yo te ayude a encontrar el estudio para Alice y hasta descompuse el elevador ese día para propiciar el encuentro."

"Lo se, y Caius me contó de la gran exposición que hizo Emmett delante de mi Rossie"

"Ni me digas la verdad es que no se a quien salio ese muchacho tan grandote y a veces tan…"

"Mira que solo hago esto porque confío en tus muchachos, no me gustaría que mis princesas cayeran en manos de sabe Dios quien"

"Por eso mismo estoy contigo ademas no esta de mas que cuide a mis hijos de las arpias que rondan por ahí tratando de casar a sus hijas con mis hijos"

"Hablando de aves de rapiña, mira quien viene por ahí"

"No por favor hoy no tengo…"

"Carlisle querido cuanto tiempo" gritaba una muy colorida mujer que venia tropezándose por el medio del campo en aquellos tacones color naranja.

"Hola Carmen, como te ha ido? Te acuerdas de Charlie Swan?"

"Charlie tanto tiempo querido, mi hermana Irina esta por aquí, le encantará verte"

"A mi no" murmuró Charlie

"Decias?"

"Que a mi tambien me encantará verla" Carlisle se atoro con su bebida tratando de ocultar la risa

"Carlisle, querido estas bien" dijo acercandose peligrosamente a el

"Claro que esta bien sobretodo ahora que yo estoy aquí" dijo Esme acercándose a su esposo mientras le daba una mirada que si pudiera habría fulminado a Carmen.

"Alguien esta en problemas" dijo riendo Emmett

"Esme querida, yo estaba.." y no pudo acabar de decir nada porque recibió un apasionado beso de su esposa quien antes de separarse de el le susurro "en la casa" el sabia que ella estaba marcando su territorio, y no le importaba en lo absoluto; es mas, le encantaba.

"Renne, querida por fin llegaste" dijo Charlie levantandose para saludar efusivamente a su esposa antes de que llegara a la mesa.

"Yo también me alegro de verte amor pero que esta pasando?"

"Nada, es que algo tiene que pasar?"

"Charles Swan, si crees que me vas a engañar puedes ir pensando en dormir en el sofá"

"No te enojes mi vida, yo te aseguro que no tenemos nada que ver, ella se acerco sin que la invitaramos y ademas la otra también esta por acá y yo solo quiero que sepas que no sabia que iba a estar y …."

"Mas despacio y ve al punto"

"Carmen e Irina están acá" "y con sus hijos"

"Mas problemas, cuando no. Pero no van a arruinar mis planes, eso si que no; como que me llamo Renne Swan!"

"Que planes querida?"

"Tu solo sígueme y mucho cuidado con esa arpía"

"Lo que tu digas mi amor"

"Hola Esme, aquí estamos, como has estado Carlisle?"

"Bien y tu tan guapa como siempre"

"Gracias, y estos jóvenes tan guapos no pueden ser los mismos que me robaban las galletas o si?"

"Tia Renne? No tendrás algunas en tu cartera por que la verdad me muero de hambre"

"Emmett, cállate" "Lo siento mama"

"Quien esta en problemas ahora?" dijo Carlisle sonriendo por un segundo hasta que se encontró con la mirada de su mujer.

"Hola querida, donde están tus hijas quizás podrías sacarlas un poco a ver si consiguen algo"

"Algo como que?" dijo Renne tratando de controlarse

"Muchachos vayan a traer los folletos del carro"

"Ahora? Pero si se esta poniendo bueno"

"Ahora!" dijo Esme entre dientes

"Vamos grandulon mejor tomamos otros aires" dijo Edward mientras con la ayuda de Jasper jalaban a Emmett hacia el estacionamiento.

"Bueno ahora si, me puedes explicar que querías decir queridita?"

* * *

-Mientras tanto en la entrada del club-

"No lo voy a ver" "tienen que ayudarme a escapar para ir a verlo, por favor"

"Ni lo suenes Bellita mi mama nos mata"

"Primero muerta que contradecir a mi tía ya la oíste así que mañana sera"

"Bueno entonces yo voy al carro por un libro"

"De acuerdo yo iré a ordenar unas bebidas"

"Y yo voy al locker ya que estoy acá me iré un rato a la piscina después de comer"

"Quien encuentre a mama primero textea a las demás"

"OK"

-Y los chicos….-

"Edward tu busca los folletos, nosotros iremos por unas bebidas"

"Porque yo debo ir al Jeep, que vaya Emmett"

"Quieres encontrarte con victoria?" dijo señalando en dirección de una pelirroja que estaba en la barra

"Por eso decía que yo iba por los folletos"

"Donde puede estar? Aja lo encontró" y al voltearse y salir corriendo mirando su celular que estaba vibrando se tropezó contra algo o alguien y cuando pensaba que se estrellaría contra el piso Bella sintió unos fuertes brazos y un aroma delicioso que la hipnotizo.

"Estas bien" le dijo una voz aterciopelada que la volvió a la realidad, y que realidad!

"TU" dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo….

* * *

Se que es un poco largo pero las ideas seguian fluyendo y se los debia, por fin se encontraron frente a frente pero hay complicaciones a la vista, me encanto la reaccion de Esme a ustedes no? Reviews please besos Marilu


End file.
